Code Spawn
by Historyman 14
Summary: Euphemia goes to Hell after what happen at the SAZ. She gets a offer, but the offer is a fake. Now? She is...Spawn
1. Chapter 1

**OOC: I do not own Spawn, or Code Geass.**

 **2017\. Location unknown.**

The first thing Euphemia could sense was the smell of something burning. Smell like...burning bodies, burning homes, burning...everything. She could find she could open her eyes, but as soon as she open them, she wish to do she hadn't.

Before her, was a wasteland on fire. Half destroy buildings. Unimaginable cries of pain and agony from all around her. Skies and lands of fire and brimstone. She could even see...things with wings up in the air.

"Wh... WHERE I AM!?" She cry out, as she try to get up, but her whole body was in pain, as if she been shot, or something like that. She is able to get up, but quickly falls over the side of the bit of rock she was now. She try to grab onto something, but could. It looks as if she would fall forever, but something caught her. It was...a hand of sorts. She look up, and saw what got her.

It was very large. It had horns on it's head. It had crazy, wild, dirty white hair, but the biggest thing that stood for the now ex Third Princess was it's eyes. The eyes was a green and glow a bit, and felt they was looking into her very soul. (Which they really was.)

 **"Well, well, well. Looks what i got here. A** **Britannia. I always like the Imperial Family. Always fun to play."** Said the demon in a booming voice that made li Britannia even more fearful of this living nightmare. "Wh...what...are you..." She is able to say and not pass out, or fall out of the hand. The demon just smile, and then said, **"I am** **Malebolgia. Lord and Ruler of the Eighth Circle of Hell, and you are dead, little** **Britannia."**

At the very words of 'Hell' and 'Dead' Her mind was fill with the truth. She remember what happen. Special Administrative Zone...Lelouch...the order...

 _"If i told you to kill all the Japanese..."_

"No...no... ..NO! I didn't kill them! I didn't mean too! I swear!" She yell at to...Malebolgia...to anyone really in Hell, as she holds her head in her hands, but finds them clover in blood. This also breaks her more. Malebolgia just smiles even more. **"Hey, don't cry. I got things to do."** Euphemia gain some strength to get up and look at the demon. "So...What now? Lake of fire? Fire pits?" With the fact she was in Hell, and what she had done to all thous poor people (It Lelouch power, but she had been the one to give it to the soldiers and even shot Darlton.) Her voice. Her command. To her, it was a graver that she been sent here. She was never religious, but she did pray to God for help on some things from time to time. Now, she wanted not a thing more then to get out of Hell, and beg God, and the world for forgiveness. She knew that no one will come to save her. Her fate was seal.

 **"For all the nice deaths you cause on Earth, i offer y** **ou a deal. Your soul, and you get to go back in time and stop your half-brother little fuck up."** Euphemia just look a Malebolgia as if he was mad. Sell her soul? Go back in time? The first part did not really surprise her. From the books she read, and movies she seen, the demon, or devil always wanted the soul, but the other part did very much surprise her. Go back to Earth? Back in time and stop what happne at the SAZ? New hope fill her. She could stop it. She can stop it! But they was the matter of selling her soul. She wanted to keep her soul. If she could stop the massacre, maybe she could go to heaven? She did what to go back to Hell, and deal with Malebolgia. He's a demon, but even for a demon, she got the worst of feelings from him. And if she stay in Hell, she been rip apart by the other demons of this nightmare.

"OK...Deal."

Malebolgia laugh.

And she felt everything part of her on fire, and been fill with something

* * *

 **Tokyo Settlement. 'Area 11' 1 month after fail** **Black Rebellion.**

In a back-ally of the Settlement, they was 4 men. 3 work for a Mob boss. The 4th one was a reporter. The poor guy had got some dirt on the 3 men boss, and now he was going to burn alive for it.

"Please...you don't have to do this.." The reporter begs to the gangsters, but one just pull a gun out, and put it's it in the reporter mouth. "You see no evil, speak no evil, hear no evil." One said to the reporter as a another got the gas. Not one of them knew what was coming as a thing in a red cloak moves near them.

"Please..i got a family..kids." The reporter begs some more, but the 1st gangster, with the gas can, as he pour it on him, say 'And i hope they got good life insurance. The second one gets the lighter out, and is about to drop it into the gas, when a deep voice is heard.

 **"Let him go."** The voice said from the back of the ally. The third men turns his head to see who the hell is it, but a red gauntlet/glove comes out of the shadows, and takes him. He screams as the other do not have a clue what the hell to do. A breaking of bone is heard, and the body of the third men, with his head twist all the way around, is throw into the second and first one, knocking the light out of the gangster hands. The reporter watch in horror as it falls to the ground, but by pure luck, it close in on it self, saving him for getting burn alive.

The first gangster is up, and is firing at the...thing. The mass of black, red and green as it tower over him with his Uzi. Chains comes out from the monster, grabs the gangster with them, and throws him head first into the gangsters car windshield, killing him.

The last gangster still alive gets his dead friend off him as the thing comes over to him. He is fill with terror, but is able to pull out a revolver, and shoots at the demon, but to little effect. The demon takes the man arm, and breaks it.

"Wh...What are you?" He ask. This just makes the thing narrow it's green eyes as it makes the man kills himself with the revolver.

The Reporter, for his part, was fill with total fear as the monster turns his way. He could get a good look at it. Tall, some kind of...black suit, green glowing eyes, a massive red cloak, white lines on the chest and mask face, and some chains. He picks up a handgun drop by one of the now dead gangster. "Say back!" He yells at the monster. **"You don't what to do it."** It said to him, warning him. He does it listen, and fires. A spark from the gun landed on his hand, and seal his doom. The reporter is engulfed in flames, and is crying out in pain. The thing just looks at the man, not caring for a second, but then it hit her.

She remember it's..her name, Euphemia li Britannia.

She remember her sister, Cornelia li Britannia

Japan

Suzaku

Zero...

Lelouch

The SA...

 **"OH GOD WHAT I'm I!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tokyo Settlement. 'Area 11' 1 month after fail Black Rebellion. 1 hour after Euphemia return.**

The life of a man on the force was a hard one. Crime scenes to look at. Criminals to put away. The fail Black Rebellion help the criminals, and made the police of Area 11 work ever harder.

Most calls are the same. A few odd ones here, and they. The call that one Maximilian Steven Percival "Twitch" Williams III, and his partner Sam Burke got this one night, was very odd. For one, they was 4 dead man in a ally. They been more before, but they was more to it. A whole lot more.

"Mob Son of a bitch never look better." Sam said as he looks at the one that got throw into the car windshield, eating a doughnut over the body, bits of it falling into the dead man mouth. "Sir, i don't think the CSI would like you doing that." Said Twitch. Sam just ate the rest of his doughnut, and walk to see the others with Twitch. "God i hate early mornings. No one normal up at this hour." Sam complain. "No sir, just us man of the law." Sam lights a cigarette. "Dead Mob dirt bags." "Nicely put sir. The walk pass one of the dead man. "Tony Twist is going to need serious drugs when he finds out about this. These boys was his best hit squad." Said Sam. Tony Twist was the new Mob boss of the Tokyo Settlement. The old one had a Knightmare fell on him. Twist, like other criminals, taking full advantage of the fail Rebellion. The Japanese was even more more oppressed. Drugs trade had gone sky high, human trafficking was more, or less open with the 'Elevens' Crime was real bad. For Sam and Twitch, they did not care about race, or anything like that. They both care about the law, and the peace.

"And one of these is not like the others." Sam said as he look at the burned body. "Dave Benet. A reporter with the Imperial News." Twitch told his partner. "He was a investigator in some past corruption rings a few years back." "If it not on the SportsChannel, i can care less about it" Burke said as he took a another smoke. "Yes sir." The two keep on walking in the ally. "OK, we got 3 dead thugs, and a dead reporter. All in one night. Only one question. Who the fucking hell did it?" 'Ask' Burke as the two come to they squad car. "Twitch. Find me a connection with all these toe tags, but first...get me something with chocolate sprinkles."

"Two dozen sir?"

"Half that. You know i'm now a diet."

* * *

 **52** **minutes ago**

Euphemia li Britannia, ex-human, and now Hellspawn, was a real fuck up mess. She had made a deal with a...demon lord name Malebolgia. Sell her soul, and she get to stop what happen at the SAZ. He lie. He fucking lie! Now she was some...demon herself! A Fucking Hellspawn! It was not fair! It was not fucking fair!

She look at herself in a poor of dirty water. She slowly takes off the mask. Before her is the burn, deform face of a woman. **"Ahh!"** She punch the pool of water, cracking the ground, and puts the mask back on. That's when she started to hear... laughing?

Out of the shadows, a 5'6", overweight, balding man with menacing face-paint, and a old blue coat, come out. "Oh my, oh my, oh my, i love it. The poor fool with his head on backwards is the best, ha-ha." Euphemia look at the...man? Demon? The Clown walks around her. "I do love the details." He said as Euphemia still keep her head down. "Now this is what i like." He said as he looks at the newly dead, burned reporter. "What do you think Spawn?"

That got Euphemia to look at the evil looking Clown. "Spawn?" She questions him. He just laughs some more. "You know, Spawn as in Hell-spawn." The laughing is getting annoying now. "Hey, it's what you are baby, so get use to it." Euphemia turns her head, and looks at her handily work, now remembering what she did. "Oh god...did i do that?" She ask, but she knew she did. "Instincts sweet heart." The Clown said. "Your a killer! Born, and made. You see violence, you act." He started to turn away. "It's a gift. That's why he pick you." And then he is gone with a laugh.

 _" **Pick? Pick by wh...**_ ** _Malebolgia...that demon...Malebolgia...AHHHAHA!"_**

* * *

"...don't know, but she might need help." Thous was the the first words Euphemia heard as she look up. She saw what look like two homeless men, Britannians by the looks of it. One is a black man with a cap on, , and blue coat. The other is a older man with a mustache. "Say lady, you OK? You been crying and yelling for about 10 minutes." The older one said as he walks up to the Hellspawn. "Man! What are you doing!?" The black one said, wounding why his friend is going up to some woman in a wired ass outfit.

She looks at the older man, and gets up. The older one takes a step back as he sees her true height. **"I...fine..."** She said, walking away, back hunch a little, wanted to be anywhere but here. "Maybe you should lay down. You know, a good rest always helps." Said the older man, trying to help. Euphemia does not listen, leaning on a wall. **"C** **ornelia...** **Cornelia..** **...my...sister. I need my sister."** She said, talking to herself. She wanted to see her sister. She wanted Suzaku. Right now, that's the only thing the Hellspawn wanted.

"Are you crazy Garry?! You saw what she did to thous thugs! She on some drugs, or something!" Garry friend, Bobby, trying to get his friend to strop trying to be nice to the thing in black. Garry walks up to Euphemia. "Maybe a drink cam help." He offer her some old alcohol. Euphemia just look at it, then at Garry, before walking away. She only got a few feet before some other fool got in her way. This one was way older, with a long, whitest beard, and a black duster. "What you, and need are not the same." Said the man with the beard. "This place is a haven for the falling and forgotten. The new Hellspawn look at the new man with great annoyance. Get anyone just get out of her way? Can't leave her alone? **"Move, or be move."** She said, threatened the older man. In the past, she would have never say something like that before to anyone, but now, she could really care less. She wanted to get out of here, go find Cornelia.

"You what your old life back? It does not matter anymore. What matters is what you do, and learn now. Euphemia, in the back in her mind, knew she needed to listen to what this one had to say, but the need to be by herself, and think overrule anything else. **"I just what to go home. Now move old man."** She said right to his face, green eyes lit up a little. The older man did, but also said this. "Listen. We all what to go home, my friend, but it's getting they." And with that, he left.

Euphemia was left to think on what the hell she should do now.


End file.
